Shall we fall in love?
by Millen
Summary: With Victoria in the lose, raising her army of newborns and of course a love triangle life couldn't gone better, could it? EdwardXAngelaXRiley Working on the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Angela and Edward fanfic, enjoy**

Angela's pov

_Oh no!_ I yelled in my mind. I'm not that kind of girl that would be late. When I entered Biology, I saw Bella giving me a small wave. Bella Swan is one of the sweetest girls I ever know. Her chocolate brown eyes always held warmth in them, but now she looked like the Cullens. Honey golden eyes and gorgeous. I gave her a weak smile while I sat next to Olivia my lab partner.

"Miss Swan?" asked Mr. Banner.

"Yes?" she spoke softly, sounding like bells.

He gave Bella a note, Bella had a smile on her face, she's probably going home early. If Bella left that meant Alice and Edward are going home as well.

While Bella gathered her things, the boys were giving her lustful looks. I sighed, poor Bella. I looked down at my biology book while Mr. Banner went back to teaching. Bella gave me another wave while she walked quickly to the door.

~~~***~~~

Edward's pov

I gave Alice a frustrated look. "Alice stop blocking me." I growled.

"Be patient Edward." She looked happy.

"Hey, guys." We saw an annoyed Bella.

Before I could ask her what's wrong, Alice said it first. Damn pixie.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Well if you want to know what's wrong is why are we skipping?"

"Well, I had a vision that it's going to be sunny in about 25 or so minutes."

"That's why you were happy?" I asked.

"Nope." She said popping the 'P'.

"Then why?" 

_You'll find out soon._ She thought.

~~~***~~~

Angela's pov

Lunch was quiet, for me. Mike was talking to Ben about how he was going to ask Bella out to the prom.

"Edward might be her brother, but he's looks so weak…" He chatted nonstop.

"Mike, that's not very nice." I told him sternly.

"So what Angie you have a crush on the guy."

I blushed. "No?" it sounded like a question. Edward was good looking. But I really didn't pay that much attention to him.

"Really? Seethe Ben.

I looked at him in shook, Ben was never this rude. Not hungry at all I grabbed my tray and threw the un-tasted food in the trash. I walked out of the cafeteria ignoring all the stares.

I walked toward the forest behind the school, not caring if a teacher saw me. I went deeper into the forest until I couldn't see the school. I sat next to a tree trunk, still shocked at Ben's reaction towards Edward. I heard a branch snap, I looked into the eyes of no other than Edward Cullen.

**Sorry I had to stop there, please review-Shirbells**


	2. Lost in thoughts

Edward's pov

After draining a doe, I buried her by a river. Then I smelt a wonderful scent. Angela.

I wonder what Angela was doing in the forest at this time. Isn't it school hours? I followed her vanilla scent, through the damp forest.

I finally spotted her sitting next to a tree trunk lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about Ben's rudeness towards me. Ben. It's no surprise he hates me. I read his thoughts before. He would be polite, so Angela would think he's a great person.

I approach her quietly, not wanting to startle her. I regretted taking a step further. I felt the dead branch snap. Opps.

Angela snapped out of her thoughts, looking straight into my eyes. She blushed when she realized she was staring. I gave her my best crooked smile, which made her blush into human-Bella red.

"Hello, Angela." I smiled.

"Umm… hi Ed-ward." She stammered.

"Why are you out here? You know the forest is dangerous especially for a girl like you."

"I'm taking a break."

"From what?"

_Ben Cheney. _She thought.

"School." She said quietly.

"Oh."

Angela looked down at her feet, trying to avoid my face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Weren't you supposed to be hunting and hiking with your family?"

What do I tell her? "I didn't go." I lied. I couldn't go out from the spot I'm in. it's still sunny. I felt my phone vibrate. Alice. I read her text message.

Edward, it would be cloudy in about 5 minutes. Keep talking.-Alice.

"Are you skipping school Miss Weber?" I asked giving her a smirk.

Angela bolted up, panic in her eyes. "I have to-to go." She walked towards the school.

"Wait!" I felt lonely without her presence. Angela turned to face me, confused. "Never mind." I mumbled, loud for her to hear.

**When Angela meant hunting, she meant hunting like with guns. Please review, I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	3. Romeo & Juliet

Angela's pov

I ran to English class, 10 seconds until the bell rings! I ran in the building. I barley made it when it rang. I stood by the door shocked. I was never ever late. I took a deep breath, walking in the classroom.

"Miss Weber, do you have a pass?" my English teacher Miss Meek asked.

"No." I whispered.

"What!?" she gasped.

I saw all my classmates' eyes on me, their mouths hanging open. I looked away ignoring them and continued looking into my teacher's shocked face. "Okay, sweetheart, its just one tardy, have a seat."

I nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. I got my homework out, keeping my head down. I was very shy and I didn't like it when people stare at me. Miss Meek collected the homework, still looking as if something-is wrong-with-Angela.

After finishing all my homework I watched television for an hour, I opened up my school work and begun practicing Spanish, for next year. I signed up for Spanish class, wanting to get ahead. After two hours of studying, I smiled to myself. "_Que dia, mucho trabajo!" _(What day, lots of work!) I let my mind wonder.

Edward Cullen, I never thought of him as a 'shiny toy' as other girls do. I really feel bad for the Cullens and Bella. Bella Swan. I never thought she would have to look like the Cullens. They all seemed related. I met Bella before; over the summer. When she became the new girl she looked like them. I never told anyone of how she looked like before.

Now she is part of their family. The Cullens and Hales seemed to watch her every move as if she would hurt anyone or someone to her.

I walked over to my bookshelf, picking out a random book. 'Romeo & Juliet.' One of my favorites from Shakespeare. I began to read my favorite part.

Nurse: _His name is Romeo, and a Montague._

_He's the only son of your great enemy_.

Juliet: _My only love sprung from only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare.

I don't know why I love this part, but I feel connected to it.

Yes, it would make sense later, enjoy it? And please review!-Shirbells


	4. Emmett

Edward's pov

I walked into my home, Angela still in my mind. I hadn't noticed Esme standing in front of me, until her sweet motherly voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How was your day dear?" she asked.

"Fine." I replied, "how about yours?"

"Alright." She smiled.

I gave her a hug, than quickly ran to my room in vampire speed. I was going to listen to my music, my life. Until I saw no other than Emmett, sitting on my bed, grinning like a fool.

"Emmett, what are you doing in my room?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, my dear brother, I have something to ask you."

"What?" I growled.

"Well, Jasper is shopping with the pixie and I need someone to play 'Halo' with me!" he boomed.

"No."

"Please!" he begged.

"I say No!" I shoved him out of my room.

He tried to protest, until I slammed the door on his face. Esme will kill me. I ignored Emmett's knocking, which went to banging.

"EMMETT!" yelled Esme.

"Sorry mum." He murmured.

I heard the oaf's footsteps fade away.

Angela's pov

I cooked fried chicken for myself, my parents are mostly not home, they are very busy parents.

Edward Cullen, bronze messy stylish hair, nice honey golden eyes. I realized I was thinking of Edward Cullen, my face was red. I'm glad I'm alone, I don't need any more reason to blush.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review!-Shirbells**


	5. Sam

Edward's pov

"Eddie!" yelled Emmett for the 10th time. The fool doesn't know what the meaning of 'no' is.

"No, Em." I growled.

"Come on." he begged.

I heard the front door open, with Alice's yells. "We're home!"

Esme greeted them, as usual.

"Yes, oh Jazz, glad you're home my man." the fool boomed.

I heard Jasper sighed. I smiled to myself, glad Emmett isn't going to bother me for the day. I felt a wave of miserable sent my way.

_Very mature Jasper_. I thought.

Emmett's pov

"Yo, Jay." I whined.

"What Em."

"I think Eddie is in love."

Jasper looked at me, weirdly. "You're joking right?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P' "Could you feel his emotions?"

Jasper shook his head, "He is hiding them."

I nodded, still unsure what was up with Edward. I know he is in love, my brotherly instincts said, but with whom?

Angela's pov

"Angela, dear." called my mother from downstairs. "I'm going to visit Sam, want to come?"

"No, thank you." I called out softly, hoping she heard me.

"Okay."

I heard the front door closed shut. If mom came home early she would always head to La push to visit Sam my half-brother. Sam and I have the same mother but different fathers. My dad treats Sam as his own son, a son he always wanted.

I felt my phone vibrate, in my jacket's pocket. I pulled out the phone, reading the I.D caller. 'Sam'

"Hello, Sam?"

"Hello dear Angela, is mom coming over?"

"You know she is." I smiled; I knew he couldn't see it. "How are you and Emily?" I clenched my teeth.

I liked Emily but I didn't like it when she took Sam away from Leah, how could she? Her own cousin!

"She's alright." he replied.

"Umm, that's great." I faked happiness.

"You know I can tell you don't like her." he sighed.

"I do like her Sam, but what about Leah Clearwater?"

"Don't talk about her, just don't mention her, it hurts."

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm not happy about what you did."

"Love you Angel."

"Love you too big guy."

I hanged up.

Ben's pov (I'm just writing about how he feels)

I hate Cullen. He thinks he's Mr. Perfect, but he's not! I would take Angela to the prom and give her the best first kiss.

Angela won't give Ed-whatever a chance. I know it will work.

"Ben!" I heard my mother's voice calling.

"I'm going!"

I ran downstairs, taking the phone away from by mother's hand.

"Cheney here."

"Ben." said the voice I wanted to hear.

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes, I won't fail you."

**Should I update faster? Please review!-Shirbells**


	6. Prom and caught!

**The prom**

Two weeks passed by, Ben asked Angela out to the prom. Edward didn't seem so happy about that, but he stayed quiet. Other than he's problem with Angela, Bella keeps disappearing, but where?

Edward's pov

After driving my siblings to the prom, I felt a little down, Angela is coming with Ben. Alice gasped besides me, while we stood by the front doors. Before I could have a chance to see her vision, she blocked me.

"Alice," I growled "Let me see."

"Go, pick up Angela, before they try anything." she demanded.

"I thought Ben was going-"I stopped mid-sentence.

I spotted Ben and Lauren making out. What idiots. I read their minds. I laughed mentally.

_They thought that I would fall for Lauren, with just one touch from her?_

_Seriously, these humans think that's a plan? Ugh, their stupid_.

Shaking my head, I ran in human speed towards my Volvo, can't wait until Angela sees this.

Angela's pov

I looked at myself in the bathroom's mirror. My long purple strapless dress matched my shoes. I blushed when I realized I might be showing too much. My dark brown hair looked beautiful when it's wavy. I smiled at my reflection. _What's taking Ben so long?_

I heard a knock coming from the front door. I walked, slowly, trying not to trip on the dress. I sighed before I opened the door. What surprised me was that was not Ben, it was Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here." I blushed; he was wearing a black tux, which looked nice on him.

"Taking you to the prom." he replied.

"Umm, I'm waiting for Ben."

"Ben told me to pick you up." he gave me a crooked smile, "he said he was still busy, decorating for the prom, you know."

"okay." I sighed.

He held out he's hand, which I happily accept. His touch made me shiver.

"Are you alright." he whispered.

"Your hand. It's cold." I blurted out.

"He chuckled, sounding like bells. "Well it is freezing out her." he looked at me. "Let's go."

He pulled me towards his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me, which I thank him.

We arrived to the prom, Edward seemed a little desperate, _maybe Ben was waiting for me? _

Edward never let my hand go; he continued walking towards the bathroom?

"Ed-"I was cut off.

"Just trust me."

I nodded, for some reason I trusted him. He opened the door with much forced, I thought he broke it.

What I saw was unbelievable, Ben and Lauren were making out, moaning, until they saw us. Lauren gave a sheik, while Ben looked pale.

"Angela please listen-"

"Listen? Really Ben." tears threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry?" it sounded like a question.

"It's over." I stormed off, Edward behind me.

I walked through dancing bodies, heading towards the doors. I needed fresh air.

I made it out side still walking away from the gym, until I felt a cold familiar hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Angela." he whispered.

I turned around to see in his golden eyes. Holding sadness. Without thinking I threw myself at him clinging on to him, my tears spilling. I felt him stiffen, then I felt his arms around my waist.

He was humming me a lullaby. I looked up at him, than quickly pulled away.

"I'm s-sorry." I stammered.

He chuckled, whipping my tears with his hand.

"It's alright love." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Love?" I smiled.

"Well… yes."

We both smiled at each other. I swear our faces were getting closer. Our lips barley touching. I felt his eyes never leaving mine. I leaned in closer, slowly closing my eyes.

I felt his cold, but for some reason seemed warm lips on mine.

No.

I can't.

I pulled away. I saw hurt in his eyes. "Sorry… I can't."

I ran to the opposite direction, not tripping on my dress.

**Should I make my story longer like I did in this chapter? Please review, and if your looking for a good Angela/Edward pairing story. Read 'Selfish mind' it's an awesome story, by Danielle Salvatore!-Shirbells**


	7. A war!

**I know many of you asked if Bella and Edward are together. No, they are 'siblings'.**

Edward's pov

I stood there, shocked. My Angel just left me standing here, waiting for her to turn around and run into my arms.

"Edward?" I heard my 'sister's' bell-like voice.

"What Bella?" I sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I replied.

Before she can say anything I ran off towards the woods in human pace until I heard my Angel.

"Edward, I'm sorry I ran off."

I turned around to see Angela, Bella besides her. "It's alright."

"So? Are we going in, to have some fun?" Bella asked.

"Sure, Bella." Angela and I said at the same time, which caused Angela to blush, and Bella to giggle.

We walked towards the gym, I couldn't help, but send glances at Angela, she didn't seen to noticed, but Bella had.

I shrugged; which caused Bella to roll her eyes. "You know." Bella interrupted our silence. "I swear I saw both of you kissing."

She gave me an evil look; Angela was tomato red, looking at anything but us. If I were human I would have been 90 shades of red.

"Look at the time." I glanced at my clock, then at Bella "Didn't Alice say that she was going to play a prank on Emmett."

"Umm?" Bella looked at me confused until she noticed my glare. "Yeah, you're right." she left us standing by the gym doors by ourselves.

This is awkward.

"Umm, well aren't we going to dance?" Angela asked, and my favorite blush appeared on her face.

_What's wrong with you Angela? He's just here for pity._ She thought, sadly.

I lifted her chin with my finger, "Angela, I would love to dance with you." I looked into her eyes, hoping she could tell, that I had meant it.

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem."

I held out my hand, waiting for her to hold it, without hesitating she took it. I lead her into the gym passed, some teenagers, and my siblings, their jaws dropped, expect Alice and Bella who winked.

A song that seemed a little well suited for me came on. I pulled Angela to me, her right hand on my shoulder, while my hand holding her tiny waist. We moved, with the music. She very good at this, I wanted to ask her how she learned dancing like, when we were interrupted by no other than Lauren.

Angela's pov

I was smiling, when we danced to the song, it seemed like we knew how to. I wanted to ask Edward how he learned; he looked like professional, when Lauren interrupted.

Edward wanted to protest, but I shook my head. Lauren pushed me roughly out of the way. The look on Edward's face seemed pained.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning I saw a smiling Ben.

"Ben, you still think I would forgive you after what you did?"

"But I thought you forgave easily." a smirk on his face.

"Benjamin Cheney, I don't forgive that easily anymore." I hissed.

"When was that?"

"It started today." I gave him a glare.

What I didn't see coming was that he pressed his lips against mine. Even if his lips were warm, they weren't as soft and passionate as Edward's.

I noticed his lips were off mine. Then I felt a cold, but familiar hand on my shoulder. I heard a growl from behind me.

"Everything alright?" Edward spat.

"No," smirked Ben, "You're bothering us."

"Really?"

"Yes," than Ben winked at me, "That was your first amazing kiss."

I shivered, "Really, last time I checked her first kiss was outside of the building with me."

Ben's face paled. "What?!" he sneered.

"You heard."

Ben's fist cling, wanting to punch Edward.

"I'll get my gang, and were going to break your pretty face."

"You need a 'gang' to beat me up? You might need an army."

"Oh, really." Ben spat, drawing attention. "Well-"

"Ben, stop." I pleaded.

"Oh, so you're going to defend him!" he yelled.

Edward cut in between us, giving Ben a death glare. "You would never raise your voice to her ever again." he glowered.

"Edward, its okay-"

"No, Angela, it not okay."

I noticed that his eyes weren't golden as they used to be, they were coal black. The rest of the Cullens joined in, Emmett and Jasper were glaring at Ben, Mike, Erick and the rest of the 'gang' who came up to us, giving the Cullens smirks as to say, 'this would be an easy fight.'

"Let's go Edward, we don't want any trouble." Alice looked at her brother with concern.

_I can't believe I started this fight._

We heard Mr. Greene, walking through students, towards are direction.

_Did we really got everyone's attention?_

"Break it off." the teacher demanded.

Everyone hadn't relaxed their positions, every one glaring at each other.

Edward and Ben, Bella and Jessica, Emmett and Erick, Jasper and Mike. Everyone glared; Lauren was giving me a death glare. I looked down, couldn't returned it.

_Great I started a war!_

**What do you think? Should I update sooner? Please review!-Shirbells**


	8. Edward has a mate?

Angela's pov

"Okay break it off." Mr. Greene snapped.

I felt Edward, pulling me away from Ben and his gang. I continued to look at my feet, not daring to meet anyone's gaze or glare. I heard the bronze god sigh beside me, ugh, why did I say god? Now I sound like a whinny school girl.

I heard Edward chuckle, I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Nothing, Angela… lets take you home." he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I blushed; well at least I don't have to see Ben's face. God seemed to hate me because Ben walked towards us, looking smug. "Angela, I'm sorry Cullen…," he sneered at Edward, "…Ruined your night."

I shook my head not understanding, "Ben please lets not start." I pleaded.

He shook his head, than glaring at Edward. "She's mine, I've already claimed her, way before you came to this town."

"Angela is not property, Cheney; she can do what ever she wants." Edward spoke, coldly.

"What are you to her pretty boy?"

"My boyfriend," I cut in, holding Edward's hand, I smiled which he gladly returned, I turned to look at Ben. "You can leave now."

I pulled Edward to the exit, while we walked out I turned to look at him, "I'm sorry Edward, I know you're not my boyfriend, I just wanted Ben to stop-"

I didn't finish the sentence, when I felt his lips against mine, "Sorry, I couldn't control myself." he gave me a crooked smile.

I smiled back, wow there's a lot of smiling and glaring going on. As if Edward could read my mind, he chuckled.

"May I ask, what's so funny Mr. Cullen?" I smirked.

"Nothing Miss Weber, absolutely nothing." he returned a smirk, "We should take you home." he sighed.

I nodded with agreement, "You're probably right." I knew I looked disappointed, because Edward put his finger under my chin, making me to look at him.

"Don't be sad, Love." he signed, "If your upset than it makes me upset."

"Please don't be upset because of me." I whispered.

Edward gentle grabbed my hand, leading him to his Volvo.

No one's pov

There was a bloody scream, a red head Vampiress, lifted her head, blood dripping from her crimson lips.

"We have to kill the Vampire who killed my mate." she hissed to a young boy, with crimson bright eyes, and blonde short hair.

"As you wish, should we make more newborns?"

"Yes, you're very clever Riley." the red head smirked.

"What do we do with this one?" the young newborn asked, pointing at a blonde haired girl, sobbing on her knees.

"She's all yours, but remember, the one you want is the murderer's mate."

Riley looked confused, looking at his creator as if she lost her mind, "Edward Cullen doesn't have a mate yet doesn't he?"

"Oh, he does young one," the newborn's creator smirked, "You'll finish her off."

"What about the rulers? Wouldn't we be caught?"

"The Volturi doesn't know anything yet." she growled, "I'm sure we'll finish the coven before they take notice."


	9. Why Victoria?

Edward's pov

I closed my eyes; I knew sleep would never take me. I'm still worried if Victoria would come here to our coven and kill us all.

Flashback

_I waited at the baseball field, waiting for my pixie sister and her friend Bella. I saw Emmett dancing around, thinking it's called a 'warm up' I rolled my eyes at his grin. Wow, trying to impress the human, stupid._

"_Guys we're here!" Alice exclaimed, holding her human friend's hand._

"_Finally!" Emmett boomed, "So did the human slip!"_

_In the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie walking up to the oaf, smacking him behind the head; I heard well we all heard Bella snicker. Rosalie smiled at that._

_We were playing baseball when we smelt them, nomads. My family and I crouched, trying to protect a confused Bella._

_The James guy seemed interested in Bella, worst of all he was a tracker. The family and this Laurent, that was with the other too, gave us information, that James was a tracker, and that Victoria was his mate._

_Emmett and I drove Bella to Phoenix, Arizona. Bella got a call from James, which she didn't, told us about. _

_We waiting in the airport for the family, pretending to watch people passing by, when Bella told me that she was hungry._

"_Okay, I'll Bella." I sigh, standing up to follow her._

_We walked towards a café, but she stopped next to the women's bathroom. "Umm… I got to go."_

_I nodded, waiting out side of the women's bathroom, she sure lasted long. Alice and the others asked where Bella was. I pointed to the bathroom._

_Seconds later Alice came out, panic in her eyes. "BELLA IS MISSING!" she yelled. "Let's follow her scent, Edward go ahead!" _

_I ran in human pace, until there were not any humans around, I ran in Vampire speed. I followed her scent, it was fresh. I ran into the abandoned building. I heard a high pitch scream_

_What I saw made me pissed; James was playing with a defenseless human, Bella. She had a broken leg and arm. Victoria was with James, licking some blood off Bella._

_I charged towards them, tackling James away, I heard Victoria screech, with fury. Seconds later my family came in. Victoria escaped while Emmett, Jasper and I ripped James to pieces. _

_Carlisle was tending Bella's injuries, trying to suck the venom out._

"_It's not working Alice; the only choose is to let her be changed." Carlisle growled. _

_Alice dry-sobbed, looking down at her best friend, dying, not able to have a human life. "Okay." Alice's voice sounded dead._

_so we waited for three days. When Bella awoke, we had to fake her death, but she refused. so Bella went back to Forks, lives with her dad to protect him. we of course stayed in forks, with Victoria around, it wasn't safe._

_At first Charlie looked at Bella strangely; think how his little girl looked like us. Bella told her father that she spends a lot of time with Alice that she decided to change her look. Luckily Charlie believed her._

_I can't believe we met Bella during the summer than she changes into a Vampire at the end of the summer._

_I know Victoria is here somewhere looking for revenge._

End of flashback


	10. It begins

Angela's point-of-view

Last night was horrible. The only friends I have are Alice and Bella, maybe Edward. I don't know. Why does this Earth hate me? Does it want me wiped off of existence? I glared at my fingers, which were moving nervously.

I took a deep breath before I got off my bed, wanting to do anything instead of nothing. Did Ben just claim that I was his last night? Did Edward's eyes changed black from anger? I swear they had, but who am I to know these things?

Lauren. Her of all people that Ben was making out with? Why her? I thought Ben liked smart girls not… like Lauren. I was probably not smart, thinking that Ben was a nice guy.

I shook my head, not letting my mind wonder. I organized my room (As usual) not wanting anything out of place. I knew I was a mess, but I didn't care. I was thinking of moving furniture around, but I'll ask my dad when he gets home. The furniture was heavy, which caused me to sigh and move on to clean the kitchen.

While I was mopping, I felt as if someone was watching me from the patio's window. It felt eerie and strange as if the house was hunted, but I felt safer in the house. I ignored my sense which said 'Run' and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Again? With the eerie feeling? I never in me life felt like this twice. I stopped mopping. Trying to hear anything, but all I heard were birds chirping. I was going to continue to mop, but heard a hissing sound and growling.

Frustrated, I marched to the patio's door. My senses screamed at me to stay away from the door. I froze not wanting to do anything.

Ding-dong

I jumped, from hearing the door bell. I glance one more time at the patio, before walking up to the front door. I opened the door slowly, holding in air. I exhaled when I saw an angry Bella and a concern Alice. I flinched, when I saw Bella's eyes like Edward's coal black.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"You mind if we go in?" Alice asked, ignoring my question.

"Sure,"

Alice and Bella walked quickly to my patio's glass door. "Ugh, their gone," Bella murmured. "How can I not see this?" Alice whispered.

"See what? Alice, Bella?" I looked at them confused. _Who's gone and what didn't Alice see?_

The two of them ignored me, like I wasn't there. Alice finally spoke. "Umm… Mike was spying on you. We overheard them talking about it yesterday."

There was something odd about this why would Mike and his friends spy on me? For some reason I didn't believe Alice. It seems like someone else was curios, and wanted to see me? But that isn't human right? I felt ridiculous from thinking such rubbish. "I think you should stay with us." Alice whispered, not taking her eyes away from the door.

Bella nodded with agreement. I felt left out like they were keeping a secret from me. "I should call Carlisle, don't let her out of your sight." Alice pulled out cell phone from her little purse and went outside. "What about my parents?" I glanced at Bella. "We'll leave them a note." she murmured.

A second later Alice came in, looking worried. "Bells it's her." Bella stiffing beside me, glaring at the glass door. "No." she spat.

"Angela, I'll help you pack." Alice took my hand in hers, leading me upstairs, leaving behind a fuming Bella.

Alice packed my clothes while I sat on my bed horrified at my rooms new look, messy. I gave my best friend a glare.

"Don't worry, it's just a room." she gave me a weak smile.

I gaped at her "Only a room! Look who's talking-"

"Okay guys… I mean girls lets go." Bella looked like she's in a hurry.

"Okay gosh." Alice huffed. "Let's get Victoria away from her."

"Who's Victoria?"


	11. Riley

"Victoria is a psycho bit-"Bella stopped, when she saw Alice's face. "Don't start Bella." Alice murmured.

"Why do this Victoria have to do with anything?" I questioned curios about this Victoria woman. "Sorry, Angela, Bella is thinking about umm…"

"Alice stop, we have to tell her the truth."

"I don't know if she'll handle the truth Bella," Alice murmured, shaking her head. "I think it's best if we leave."

I was about to tell them to stay, but kept my mouth shut. I closed my eyes to clear my mind.

I must have been day-dreaming because I than saw Bella's hand in-front of my face, waving to get my attention.

"Angela? Are you alright?" She looked concerned, "You seemed to have been day-dreaming."

"Yeah, I'm alright," I nodded, looking at my hands, "I'm just, _thinking_.

I sigh, a little annoyed but mostly curios about the Victoria woman. Why does she have to do with anything?

* * *

I changed through the channels, hoping there was anything to get my mind off earlier today. Suddenly I heard a crash. My mother's plant! Oh, no please don't tell me it's her favorite plant; she'll kill me!

I jumped off the sofa, heading towards my patio. I turned on the lights to see- yes my mother's plant! Ugh, who would have done that? I decided to head inside to get a broom, when a cold hand went to my mouth.

"Mmf," I squeal in horror.

"Shh, don't be afraid sweetheart; you don't want to draw attention." I heard a beautiful voice like Edward's-

What is wrong with you Ang? I told myself, than I noticed that someone had a really cold hand covering my mouth.

"We have to get out of here, before they come," The person hissed.

It sounded like a male.

Next thing I noticed is that I was in his arms bride style. Afraid to look up to see his face I closed my eyes shut.

I don't know why I hadn't screamed, but I couldn't.

It was very windy; all I felt was wind slapping my face. I tried to open my eyes but the wind kept them shut.

It all seemed to fade away after awhile. I than had the courage to peek at the man, my eyes widen when I realized that we were not outside my house, we were at a forest.

I than saw no man, until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around.

"Hello, my name is Riley."

I gave him a confused look, did he take me away so I can know his name.

"Angela." I said my name without thinking.

He gave a smirk which confused me.

"The rest will like you."

**I'm sorry I hadn't updated. Well next chapter would probably be out this week. But I doubt it. Maybe~ Shirbells Style**


End file.
